It is well known in the art that friction is the resistant force that prevents two objects from sliding freely when in contact with one another. There are a number of different types of frictional forces depending upon the particular motion being observed. Static friction is the force that holds back a stationary object up to the point where the object begins to move. Kinetic friction is the resistive force between two objects in motion that are in contact with one another. For any two objects in contact with one another, a value known as the coefficient of friction can be determined which is a relative measure of these frictional forces. Thus, there is a static coefficient of friction and a kinetic coefficient of friction. Stated another way, the coefficient of friction relates to the amount of force necessary to initiate movement between two surfaces in contact with one another, or to maintain this sliding movement once initiated. Because of their chemical composition, physical properties, and surface roughness, various objects have different coefficients of friction. Softer, more compliant materials such as rubber and elastomers tend to have higher coefficient of friction values (more resistance to sliding) than less compliant materials. The lower the coefficient of friction value, the lower the resistive force or the slicker the surfaces. For example, a block of ice on a polished steel surface would have a low coefficient of friction, while a brick on a wood surface would have a much higher coefficient of friction.
The difference between the static and kinetic coefficients of friction is known as “stick-slip.” The stick-slip value is very important for systems that undergo back-and-forth, stop-and-go, or very slow movement. In such systems, a force is typically applied to one of the two objects that are in contact. This force must be gradually increased until the object begins to move. At the point of initial motion, referred to as “break-out,” the static friction has been overcome and kinetic frictional forces become dominant. If the static coefficient of friction is much larger than the kinetic coefficient of friction, then there can be a sudden and rapid movement of the object. This rapid movement may be undesirable. Additionally, for slow moving systems, the objects may stick again after the initial movement, followed by another sudden break-out. This repetitive cycle of sticking and break-out is referred to as “stiction.”
In order to minimize the friction between two surfaces, a lubricant can be applied which reduces the force required to initiate and maintain sliding movement. However, when two lubricated surfaces remain in contact for prolonged periods of time, the lubricant has a tendency to migrate out from the area of contact due to the squeezing force between the two surfaces. This effect tends to increase as the squeezing force increases. As more of the lubricant migrates from between the two surfaces, the force required to initiate movement between the surfaces can revert to that of the non-lubricated surfaces, and stiction can occur. This phenomenon can also occur in slow moving systems. Because of the slow speed, the time interval is sufficient to cause the lubricant to migrate away from the area of contact. Once the object moves past the lubricant-depleted area, the object comes into contact with a lubricant-rich area. The frictional force is less in the lubricant-rich area and sudden, rapid movement of the object can occur.
Attempts have been made to reduce the migration of lubricant from between surfaces in contact with one another. In particular, methods exist using an energy source to treat a lubricant applied to one or more of the surfaces such that the migration is reduced.
Information relevant to attempts to address the above problems using a gas plasma as the energy source for several specific embodiments can be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,536,179; 4,767,414; 4,822,632; 4,842,889; 4,844,986; 4,876,113; 4,960,609; 5,338,312; and 5,591,481. However, each one of these references suffers from the disadvantage of treating the lubricant layer with an ionizing gas plasma generated under vacuum, rendering the methods impractical for large-scale production operations.
A need exists, therefore, for a method to produce a lubricated surface in which the migration of lubricant from the area of contact between two surfaces is reduced such that the break-out force and sliding frictional force are minimized, such method not being conducted under vacuum. A need also exists for articles produced by such a method.